


Macska izom , Macska karom, Macska varázs, Tejhatalom! :)

by Dosadi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, magyar, szösz, vicces
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dosadi/pseuds/Dosadi
Summary: Fekete Macska megmenti a világot - vagy inkább nem. De még közel se kerül hozzá. Helyette alakul valami romantikus dolog és pörögnek az események. Mondanám, hogy semmi spoilert nem tartalmaz, mert még az előtt íródott, hogy AZ spoiler lett.





	Macska izom , Macska karom, Macska varázs, Tejhatalom! :)

Minden elrendezve. Békésen állunk egymás mellett Katicával. A nap lassan száll le, és Katica nem csinál belőle ügyet, hogy közönyösen a derekára dobom a kezem. Viszont azt már nem tudja figyelmen kívül hagyni, amikor az a kéz lejjebb csúszik… Megrovóan néz rám és még ez is aranyos benne, de veszem a lapot és nem kísértem tovább a szerencsém.  
Később mászom be az ablakomon, éppen változnék vissza, ám helyette a rémülettől felkenődöm a falra. Halálfej lép ki az árnyéból az ágyam mellett. Legalább nem akkor talált bejönni a szobámba, amikor éppen az említett ágyban alszom. Nyitom a szám, hogy most elhordom oda, ahova való, amikor a gyűrűm nem törődve a helyzet súlyosságával, beadja a kulcsot.  
\- Adrien? Sejtettem, hogy te vagy a Fekete Macska – mondja, miközben felém halad és könnyedén végigtapizza az asztalomon heverő összes személyes holmim. Nem jó érzés egyszerre ijedtnek, gyengének és mérhetetlenül dühösnek lenni. Azért gondolom a lábam remegése nem az utolsónak tudható be.  
\- Nem fogom odaadni neked! – vágom az arcába a szavakat, a helyzet által megengedett legnagyobb határozottsággal.   
\- Ó, nem szeretném már a Miracoulus-öd elszedni. Jobb tervem támadt… - a fél arcára sejtelmesen vetül a holdfény, ahogy előrehajol. Feláll a hátamon a szőr. – …hisz az apád vagyok.  
Sajnos elvette a gyűrűmet és pincefogságra ítélt az este folyamára, mert képen röhögtem ezen a ponton. Hivatalos panaszlevelet fogalmazok a Lucasfilms-nek, hogy veszélyes helyzetbe sodorhatja az ember macskáját, ha túl sokat fogyaszt a termékeiből.  
Másnap iskolába engedett egy párórás lelki fröccs, meg egy ugyanolyan hosszú gonosz tervvázolás után. Meg igen sűrűn kérdezgette, hogy tényleg nem tudom-e ki Katicabogár, amire csak hümmögtem két falat között. Végül is a helyzet jó oldalát nézve, ki tudja mi óta ez volt az első közös reggelink.  
Amikor beültem a helyemre a teremben, akkor jutott el a tudatomig, hogy Írtó Nagy Gáz van. Hirtelen elkapott a pánik, hogy na most mi legyen. Kihez fordulhatnék? Akarok-e én apámmal összejátszani?  
Abban maradtam magammal, miután már mindenki az osztályban odajött megkérdezni, hogy mi a bajom, hogy nekik van igazuk. Ha így folytatom még akumatizál a fater. Kevesebb aggodalmat, ha kérhetem!  
Amikor otthon kiszálltam a limóból, az újdonsült legjobb mintapéldakép családfő széles mosollyal az arcán, már az ajtóban állva várt. Azt mondta itt az idő, hogy teszteljük a hűségemet.  
A terv egyszerű: szedjem el Katica fülbevalóit és akkor ketten uralkodunk a városon. Na de, mindezt nem úgy, hogy sima Adrienként rohanok a városon át és egy felbőszült bolti eladó tüzet okád a hátsómba. Mert hát valakit meg kellett szállni a pillangónak, hogy Katica előbújjon. Jó öltet, ez így tényleg menni fog.   
Végül felbukkan álmaim asszonya és egyedül leveri az ellent. Azért ez rosszul esik. Ennyire haszontalan lennék?   
Ó-ó. Ide jön… Fussak el inkább, nehogy meg kelljen kísérelnem azt, amivel apám megbízott? Azta, mindig ilyen kecses a…   
\- Adrien? Nem esett bajod? – oké, menekülésre már nincs idő. Ígérem, most már koncentrálok.  
\- Halálfej elszedte a Fekete Macska Miraculuos-ét és arra kényszeríti, hogy neki dolgozzon – nem is volt olyan nehéz ezt így kimondani. Meg még az ég se szakadt le tőle.  
\- Tessék? Te ezt honnan tudod? – néz rám rémülten.  
\- Éppen szemtanúja voltam, amikor történt. – Idegesen jobbra-balra kémlelek, van-e kamera vagy drága autó a közelben.  
\- Ez borzasztó… Minden rendben? Olyan furcsán viselkedsz ma… - közelebb lép, ami miatt elvörösödve elkapom a tekintem a szeméről és sikeresen a mellére helyeztem át. Ebbe már ő is belezavarodik, és inkább visszahátrál az eredeti helyére.  
Ketten meredtünk a földre zavarunkban.  
\- Most mennem kell, mert apám Halálfej – töröm meg a csendet, neki meg leesik az álla. Választ nem várva válaszra futásnak eredek, nehogy valaki rajta kapjon, hogy ilyen jó Miraculuos megszerzési lehetőséget véletlenül elmulasztok.  
Lihegve érek haza. Apám idegesen topog fel-le és nagyon nincs megelégedve a teljesítményemmel, mint mindig.  
\- Ha vissza akarod kapni a Fekete Macska hatalmát, akkor igenis bizonyítanod kell nekem - sziszegi.  
Amíg úgy hiszi, hogy „nagyooon” próbálkozom, addig legalább nem használja fel rosszabb célokra a Miracoulus-öm.   
A második Plagg és sajtmentes estémre már a saját szobámban kerül sor. Mindenem fel lett forgatva és rácsok is megjelentek az összes ablakon. Nagyon otthonos. Reménykedve fekszem le, hogy az este folyamán Katica biztos feltűnik és meg fog menteni. Mint valami összezavarodott hercegnős mesében…  
Reményeim nem igazolódnak be. Pénteken úgy tűnik, ragadós a hangulatom. Felkerült Alya blogjára, hogy Halálfej félig sikerrel járt, és már leszázalékolta Fekete Macskát. E miatt városszerte pánikhangulat van. Bármennyire is imádkozom, valószínűleg apám is megszállottja a blognak és számon fogja kérni rajtam a dolgot, de szerencsére azért nem volt annyira átlátszó, hogy milyen forrásból tudódott ki ez a hír.  
Igazából harmadik szünetben én elengedem a gondokat, és valamilyen belső harmónia és lebegés állapotába kerülök. Ennek oka, hogy kell egy biztos támasz, mert már Marinette is odalett, hiszen ő is kiakadt. Ezért most én igyekszem rávenni, hogy ne sírjon annyit, nincs még itt a világvége.  
\- De mi van, ha fogva tartja Fekete Macskát és Katica nem tudja megmenteni egymaga? – ekkor adom oda neki az osztályteremben fellelhető utolsó zsebkendőt.  
\- Katica ügyes lány, én bízom benne –mondom és megsimogatom a fejét, mintha valami elveszett kisállat lenne. Ezt lehet, hogy nem kellett volna.  
\- Azt mondod? –néz rám nagy csillogó szemekkel, és nem tűnik fel neki, hogy betörtem a személyes terébe.  
\- Persze. Tegnap is elbánt egymaga a… Marinette, neked mióta van ilyen fülbevalód?  
Marinetteben hirtelen bent reked a levegő és a szemei kikerekednek.   
\- Tessék? Mi? Ez? Ez semmi… - mondja egy erőltetett levegőkifújás közepette.  
Szóval apám is így szúrt ki engem. Várjunk csak! MARINETTE KATICABOGÁR?  
\- Ő… aha… - ezzel a frappáns válasszal állok elő, aztán megzavar minket a csengetés.  
Aznap nem kerül sor hosszabb társalgásra kettőnk között. Végig nagyon töprengtem, hogy ezzel az új infóval mit kezdjek:   
1\. Hiszen helyzeti előnyben vagyunk, ha felfedem magam és tudunk tervet kovácsolni;  
2\. Hogyan nem vettem észre, mennyire király csaj Marinette;  
3\. Basszus, csak barátok vagyunk.  
Ahogy hazaérek, nézem, hogy sehol senki, még a kapun is kimászhatnék, annyira nem érdeklődnek ma utánam a gonosz emberek. Szólongassak bárkit, hogy itthon vagyok vagy menjek egyenest a széfhez?  
A széf nyert, és Fekete Macska visszatérhet! Viszont nem értem, hogy egy szupergonosz miért választja a fia születési évszámát a zár kódjául. Ám ekkor fentről zajokat hallok. Ismét választás előtt állok, hogy arra vagy a kapu felé vegyem utam.   
Aztán a konyhában kötök ki, és Plagg-nak keresek sajtot. A zaj egyre hangosabb, és nyögések is vegyülnek bele. Azt mondanám, hogy valakik harcolnak. Nem kell sokat várnom, beesik az ajtón Katica és elterül a lábam előtt úgy, hogy teljesen rossz vágányra kerülnek a gondolataim.  
\- Fiam! Vedd el a Miraculuos-ét! – lép be az ajtón apám is, amitől visszazökkenek a valóságba és tüstént átváltozok.   
\- Rossz dologért harcolsz! – mondom neki, miközben átlépem Katicabogarat, akit lehet, inkább felsegíteni kellett volna.  
\- Nem érted! Amint enyém lesz a teljes hatalom, akkor minden úgy lesz, ahogy akarom! És onnantól semmi rossz nem fog t…- és így tovább bla, bla bla.  
\- Apa, nem akarok veled harcolni! – ezt a lelkizős sablont. Igazából annyira szívesen kiverném belőle a szuszt mindenért, amit eddig elbénázott, mint apa.  
\- Nem vagy a fiam! – Húha, ez a „gond van” kezdőmondata.   
Elkezdődik a csihi-puhi. Körülnézek, ott hever a segítőm a földön, csak úgy lezseren elbambulva nézi a plafont, és amennyire tudok szájról olvasni, valami ilyesmiket motyog, hogy „Add ilyen…” vagy „Ariel”. Beverte a fejét, vagy mi?  
\- Katica!! Lehet, egyedül nem boldogulok! – kiáltok oda neki, és ez kihozza az aranyost a kómából. Talpra ugrik, majd együtt megyünk neki az ellennek, aki hamar feladja és eliszkol. Úgy tűnik, nem volt közelharchoz szokva, és még a hátát is meghúzta.   
\- Katica… - nézek Marinette-re, aki időközben visszaváltozott, és félszegen ácsorog mellettem.  
\- Én… - mondja hebegve. Az égiektől kapott adományaim között nem szerepel a türelem, így a második eltelt percnél tovább nem tudok várni arra, hogy befejezze a mondatot.  
\- Figyelj, etesd meg a kwamid, és eredjünk apám után!  
\- …  
\- Megsérültél? Minden rendb…. Ááááá! – Oké, nem vagyok reménytelen eset, leesik mi a szitu. - Szóval, igen, én vagyok Adrien.  
\- Az nagyon menő – pillog rám nagy szemekkel. Most flörtöl? Asszem, lehet, hogy nekem van valami bajom, hogy ilyeneket gondolok. – És nem zavar, hogy én vagyok…?  
\- Nem, dehogy. Tök csúcsszuper!  
\- Igen? – Totál elvörösödik, és ezt látva én is.  
\- Mi legyen? – kérdezem az ablak felé tekintgetve, ahol apám mászott ki, hogy eljusson a helikopteréhez.   
\- Végül is… - visszatér a katicás vezetői bizalma - …elfoglaltuk a főhadiszállást. Nem lehetünk benne biztosak, hova ment, de kérhetünk rendőrségi segítséget, hogy adják ki rá a körözést. Mármint, ha nem baj…  
\- Hümm… - köröztetni apámat? Nem is tudom, hogy akarom-e. Mármint, tök rendes volt, kiengedett a pincéből, meg minden. – Jó ötlet, menjünk a rendőrségre! – Kicsit olyan érzésem van, mintha habozás nélkül vágtam volna rá a választ.  
Érdekes, ahogy Marinette és Katica személyisége hirtelen egybeolvad, ahogy átváltozik. Annyira zavarban van, mint a suliban, mégis határozottan magyarázza a tátott szájú rendőrtiszteknek, hogy mi a pálya. Én meg békésen támasztom mellette a falat és játszom a farkammal. Ejnye, nem azzal!  
Amikor befejezi, a rendőrök kiküldenek egy rakat járőrt a családi villámhoz, meg házkutatási paranccsal végig is túrják (ismét) a cuccaimat (meg minden mást is). Abban maradunk, hogy a legjobb terv a következő: én is, meg ő is otthon marad. Továbbá kötöttem magammal egy olyan csendes megállapodást is, hogy én nem flörtölök, mert akkor ő indokolatlanul elvörösödik és vihogós lesz, ami engem meg totál összezavar.  
Adrienként teljes rendőri megfigyelés alá kerültem. Mintha a legelvetemültebb rajongóim törnének be a személyes terembe. Minden lépésemet megfigyelik, és jönnek a kérdések, hogy én mit-mióta tudok… Persze, játszom az ártatlant, aki nem tud semmit. Ez eddig is bevált.  
A suliban levelezünk Katicával. Megbeszéljük a tervet. Azt biztosra mondhatom, nem vágom, mi zajlik most kettőnk között. Szóval elhatározom, hogy a kezembe veszem a dolgok irányítását: elhívom randira.  
Majdnem elájulok. Szerencsére ott volt Chloe, aki megtette helyettem. És Marinette meg habozás nélkül igent mond. Na jó, de akkor most ki-ki? Én Katicába vagyok szerelmes, és az agyam kicsit ide-oda tiki-takizik, amikor Marinette-hez közel hajolok, hogy na, akkor ez most megcsalásnak számít-e. Nem értem én se, mi zajlik most bennem, nyugi.  
Szóval, egy rakat álcázott rendőrrel túlzsúfolt parkban ülünk. Kis képzelőerőt használva, olyan mintha csak ketten lennénk, valamint egy hordányi idegesítő légy döngene körülöttünk. Azt mondja, hogy totál belém van csavarodva, én meg előrehajolok, és persze ekkor valami gyökér sikítva kezd el rohanni a háttérben. Valakit megint akumatizáltak, és én vagyok most a célpontja:  
\- Add ide a Miracoulusöd!- üvölti rám a 60 éves öreg néni, egy gigászi tüzet köpő mociról, ahogy befékez mellettünk.  
\- Őőő, tessék?- Neeeeem, biztos nem hozzám beszél.   
\- Halálfej küldött, hogy vegyem el tőled a Fekete Macska erejét hordozó gyűrűt.  
Francba! Az ott egy helikopter kamerával. Mivel híres is vagyok, azért a rendőrök mellé jár a sajtó ajándékba.  
Végül is, ne noszogasson engem senki:  
\- IGEN, ÉN VAGYOK A FEKETE MACSKA! –üvöltöm, mert túl nagy az egóm, hogy hosszan tudjam rejtegetni továbbra is a titkos identitásom.  
Megeshet, hogy ez a kikenetés elég gázul hangzott. Ezen a gondolaton hamar túljutok, mert Fekete Macska még ficsúrabb tudok lenni, mint alapjáraton. Meglepően élvezem, hogy tapadós ruhában teszem-veszem magam a kamerának.  
A nénit elég kemény sodrófából faragták (Netán az rejtené az akumát? Végén még Katica nélkül is megoldom a dolgokat!). Nekicsapódok egy fának, szemetesnek, és végül a bennem élő macska legnagyobb örömére becsúszok egy macskamenta ültetvényre. Várj, macskamenta! Aztaaaaa! Jujj, mentaillaaaaat, de király. Mentaaaa…  
Azt hiszem, nem itt kéne lennem. Vagyis, egy ablaktalan szobában vagyok és érted, nem volt szándékomban egyik pillanatról a másikra helyet változtatni. Úgy tűnik, a macskamenta csinált valamit velem, amit nem kellett volna. Valószínűleg Marinette a titkos identitását nem áldozta be olyan felelőtlenül, mint én, ezért nem tudott a segítségemre sietni.  
Az zavar ebben a szobában legjobban, hogy a középen álló székhez gyorskötözővel és tépfixszel vagyok hozzáerősítve. Tényleg nem futotta többre??? Csak egy rendes kötelet kérnék. Nem hiszem, hogy apám ennyire tart csak. Mindegy, mindjárt kiszabadulok, hála az alacsony költségvetésnek. A „mindjárt”-ot inkább halasszuk későbbre, jön valaki.  
\- Hello! – lép be egy félénk, magam korú lány. Lehet, még mindig tart a macskamenta hatása?  
\- Te meg ki vagy? – nézek rá kételkedve, mert hát nem tűnik ellenségesnek.  
\- Nem emlékszel? – Ez az a kérdés, ami mindig leizzaszt, amikor rajongók odajönnek. Barna haj, barna szem, szemüveg… Szerintem esélytelen, hogy eszembe jusson…  
\- Mire?- Nem telhetett el sok idő a parkos jelenet óta, hiszen nem változtam viszza.  
\- Megmentettelek, miután, öhmm… kicsit elvesztetted a fejed….  
\- Igen? – Ez a lány nem tűnik egy szumóbirkózónak. Aligha gyűrhette le ő a tűzköpő nagyit.  
\- Igen. És nagy rajongód vagyok! – Aha, témánál járunk!  
\- Akkor nem Halálfejnek dolgozol? – csillan meg a szememben a remény szikrája.  
\- De. Azt mondta, hogy hozzád ad feleségül, ha megszerzem a Miraculuos-öd. – Jajj, ne szívass, ez milyen már…   
\- Oké.  
\- Oké? – néz rám meglepett szemekkel.  
\- Vagyis nem az az oké, hanem az, hogy így már értem mi folyik itt, de te is oké vagy, csak az a lány, akivel kint voltam, az okébb… - Eeeh, nem értek a nőkhöz.  
\- Mindegy nekem - mondja és felhúzza az orrát. - Holnap házasodunk.  
\- És nem kell a gyűűűű….- hol a GYŰRŰM? Eddig a kezemen volt, nem??? De ha nincs ott, akkor miért vagyok fekete latex ruhában…  
\- Ó, azt már megszereztem - vigyorog rám, úgy, hogy ha eddig nem lettem eléggé sápadt, akkor most a maradék vér is kifutott az arcomból. Aztán könnyedén kilibben az ajtón, és kattan a zár.  
Azt hiszem, elvezetettem egy életet a kilencből. Nagyon megállt most a szívem. Olyan közel kerültem Katicához, és akkor ennyire gyökér fordulatot vesz a nem éppen szerelmi életnek nevezhető cuccom. Komolyan átöltöztetett? Akarom én tudni mibe? Jelenleg inkább nem szeretném, hogy a csodálatos Katicabogár jöjjön és megmentsen, mert lehet, nem élné túl a rólam kialakult idilli képe ezt a látványt.  
Mindenestre kiszabadítom magam. Bár hosszabb ideig tart, hogy tudom, nem is vagyok átváltozva. Ez tényleg cipő a lábamon? Vajon le lehet venni? Nyugi van, le lehet, legalább ez oké. Vagyis nem annyira oké. Úgy többnyire okés, de kevésbé, mint pl. a camembert. Pedig az se a legokébb a dolgok közül.  
Ne már, megint jön valaki.  
\- Veled meg mi történt?- néz rám apám.   
\- A kiscsajról van fogalmad, akit rám engedtél?  
\- Ó! – Megköszörülte a torkát. – Látom nem nyughattál.  
\- Örültél volna neki, ha a székhez kötözve találsz ebben a szerelésben? – Ez valahogy egy olyan mondat lett, amit egyikünk se tudott hova tenni, ezért apám kegyesen tetette, hogy nem kérdeztem semmit és folytatta:  
\- Csalódtam benned, hogy ellenem fordultál.  
\- Én is, hogy embereket akarsz tönkrevágni.  
\- Már mondtam, hogy a nagyobb jóért teszem.  
\- Én meg, hogy nem hiszek a módszereidben.  
\- Várj… – És ezzel kimegy. Mi van? Főgonosz elintéznivalói támadnak?  
\- Itt is vagyok. Tessék! - Ad át egy adag ruhát. Akkor nem csak engem zavar a kinézetem. Jó tudni, hogy ennyi empátia még szorult belé. Gondolom ő se tud komoly hangvételű beszélgetésre koncentrálni, amíg így feszít rajtam a ruha.  
\- Köszi.  
Hamar használható állapotba kerülök.  
\- Ott tartottam, hogy… - köhint párat - … szeretném, ha nem lennénk haragban.  
\- Az nehéz lesz.  
\- Megpróbálnád azért?  
\- Ki akarod csinálni a várost, ahol lakunk…  
\- Juss már ezen túl…  
\- Meg akkor ott van ez a csaj. Nem megyek hozzá.  
\- Mi bajod vele?  
\- Az, hogy mást szeretek, és éppen ki akarod nyírni álmaim nőjét is.  
\- A kis fruskát a parkban?   
\- Őőőő, nem őt, hanem… a Katicát.  
\- Egyszerre két csajt futtatsz? És még te akarsz nekem szónokolni a jóról. Az én időmben…  
\- Ne kezdd! Nem érdekel századszorra is, hogyan jöttetek össze anyával!  
\- Tiszteletlen vagy!  
\- Én? Néztél már tükörbe?  
Itt következik egy kis apai szigort közvetítő csönd.  
\- Ha nem, hát nem. Az esküvő után a feleségedhez fogsz költözni Kanadába.  
\- Jó, te nyertél. Tárgyalok.   
\- Hozd el nekem…  
\- Nem.  
\- Mégse tárgyalsz?  
\- Miért nem lehet egy egyszerű apa-fia kapcsolatunk, mindenféle varázsamulettektől mentesen?  
\- Ezt „nem”-nek veszem. Akkor holnap hozasodsz! – És kimegy. Én minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem. Vagyis még nem. Azt az ajtót még nem próbáltam meg kinyitni.  
Nem értek az ajtózárak feltöréshez, de nincs más választásom. Vagyis. Van. Nem is olyan rossz ötlet: Minden dühömet igyekszem szabadjára engedni. Eleinte elég gyenge eredménnyel, de aztán belejövök, és megjelenik a fekete pillangó. Igen! Megszólal apám hangja a fejemben. Most nem vitatkozom – legalábbis, amíg előnyömre válik.  
Divatkitekintés következik: vörös farmernadrágom van és hozzá vörös dzsekim. Igen menő. Jobban megy szerelmem szereléséhez is. Az egyedüli gáz, hogy éppen az előbb levett „ruha” volt a kezemben, amit megszállt a pillangó, és hát inkább nem mondom el, hogy néz az most ki.  
A lényeg, hogy kiszabadultam, és érzem magamban az erőt Katica megkeresésére. Aztán szétveretem magam vele, és közben nem gondolok arra, hogy ez a gondolat miért hoz ennyire lázba.   
Éjjel közepe van, és sehol senki. Nem hiszem el, csak suli idő után vagy hétvégen lehet akumatizálódni, különben senkit nem izgatsz?  
Akkor hajrá, zúzok valamit. Itt van ez a kocsi. Megy ez! Váó, egy fényes üvegpiramis. VOLT. Wuhahaha! Egyre jobb vagyok!  
\- Adrien??? –Sikerült előcsalogatnom a kedvesem.   
\- NEM, ÉN CHAT ROUGE VAGYOK! – Nem értem, hogy ezt miért mondtam üvöltve.  
\- Mi történt veled? Nem kell ezt csinálnod!  
\- Dehogynem… Várj, fáradtnak tűnsz. – Olyan karikák vannak a szeme alatt, hogy rossz nézni. - Halasszuk holnapra?  
\- Mi?  
\- Hát, kicsit már belejöttem a gonosz szerepbe, de lehet, hogy szívesebben aludnám ki magam én is. –Közben elhessegetem apám nógatását, hogy ragadjam meg a lehetőséget, meg ilyenek.  
\- Abban az… izében van az akuma?  
\- Igen. De nem az enyém! Ez a cucc épp a közelemben volt, és bumm!  
\- Ideadod?  
\- Biztos kell neked? Szerintem nem olyan dolog, amire szükséged lenne.  
\- Szeretném.  
\- De ráadásul már használt.  
\- Adrien. Ide vele!  
\- Oké-oké! Nem kell rögtön felkapni a vizet!   
Széttépte. Hát, nem fog fájni a szívem érte.  
\- Hogy vagy? – lépett oda hozzám Katica, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy megint sikerült teleportálni, mert vagy utoljára beszívva voltam egy mezőn vagy kikötözve egy széken, szóval kicsit össze vagyok zavarodva.  
\- Jól, köszi. Mi történt?  
\- Hosszú. És szerintem én se értem teljesen. Menjünk, majd holnap megbeszéljük.  
Másnap kiderült, hogy Katica időben érkezett a harcba, mert ő is felfedte a rejtett identitását. Ott valójában ketten támadtak, és amíg az egyik hatástalanított és elrabolt engem, addig a másik feltartóztatta őt.  
Mosott rongyok vagyunk mindketten. A kapitányságon töltöttük az éjszakát. Elmeséltem neki apám szövetségesét, akit ő beazonosított a leírásom alapján, teszem fel, valamilyen titkos mágikus képességgel.  
Szóval, most már kész káosz van és mindenki nyílt lapokkal játszik. Az utcán Kitty Noir nevű pávának kinéző lány randalírozik, akivel volt szerencsém fél percig jegyben járni. Azon töprengünk, hogyan csaljuk csapdába, hogy lemerüljön a gyűrűje és visszakerüljön biztos kezekbe. Őszintén szólva, tankokkal kieszelni egy tervet irtó könnyű. Még légi támogatása is kap Katica, amikor leszereli a kiscsajt.  
De apám nehéz eset, mert bujkál és tényleg nem emlékszem, hol. Viszont nem menekülhet örökre, ez a harc is hamarosan eljön, de az már egy másik történet.

**Author's Note:**

> Egy kis ehhez készült fanart így a végére: https://www.deviantart.com/dosadivh/art/Random-akumatized-Adrien-sketch-657189008


End file.
